<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愚者 by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381508">愚者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito&amp;Uchiha Madara, 带斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愚者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>算521 礼物？ 四月中下旬作为情境练习写完。但是感觉结尾崩掉了。想改，然而三次影响还是没写好。</p>
<p>就…………先……这样吧。</p>
<p>521快乐。</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>一、推石头上山这事是荒诞的*</p>
<p>　　　这是带土出生以来的第十三个年头，一路顺利地按部就班地长大、入校、毕业，然后按照惯例加入警备队。今天是一个适合新开始的日子。带土确信今天会发生不同寻常的事情，给他的生活注入变化。</p>
<p>　　　第一次执勤。带土对着镜子里的自己加了油，迄今为止的一切都是最好的安排，只要努力就有希望，</p>
<p>　　“很好很充实。”拉下风镜遮住眼睛，这个额外装备带土需要用来保护珍贵的视力。</p>
<p>　　吃过早饭，带土沿着小街巡逻，从学校出发，到村子大门口结束。沿途路过火影楼三次，路过栗子屋两次，路过拉面店一次。午饭就在拉面店解决。下午再从拉面店出发巡逻，到火影楼结束，中间路过栗子屋一次，学校两次，大门口三次。</p>
<p>　　太阳西下，落下的影子在两扇大门间画出一条直线的时候，带土就可以下班了。下班要先回警备部与值夜班的同事交接，这样一来回家的路上会顺路再路过栗子屋一次。带土就用结余的零钱买一些点心，配一杯果子茶。</p>
<p>　　这之后一天就结束了。明天还会同样的开始、同样的结束。</p>
<p>　　带土抬头看着天上的红月，月将中天，是该就寝的时间了。带土设好闹钟铺了被褥，沉入梦中。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　　二、人生就是不停地推石头上山，人生也是荒诞的。</p>
<p>　　在梦里，也有一条路，看起来和木叶的主路差不多。 红月的照耀下路面上展示着纹路清晰的砖石，从脚下延伸到远处。</p>
<p>　　纹路有某种神奇的回旋的图形，吸引着带土踏上去，一步步路跟随月光的引导一路沿着路向山上走去。</p>
<p>　　两边黑漆漆的山崖，除了月光下变换的光影没有其他可以看的东西。带土走了一阵，开始觉得无聊。这个心思刚刚一动，路边立刻出现了一块平整的石头，坐在那石头上，带土的身高正好。</p>
<p>　 于是带土就坐上去了，坐下等着。</p>
<p>　　他来了。</p>
<p>　“小子。” 一个人沿着小路从山下上来了，手中推着一块巨石，一路轰轰烈烈地走着，在带土面前停步。他从石头后面错身出来，把石头的重量倒在右手，左手招呼带土过来。卷卷的长发被汗水浸湿，软软地垂过两鬓，在肩膀上堆成一团。 猛一看好像背上覆着一只毛发蓬散的小动物似的。</p>
<p>　　 石头拖下长长的影子，那人的面目隐在石头的阴影里，模模糊糊地。原来这条路为了他开辟的，带土似乎记起了早就知道的事。他身下的石头上跳下来，跑到那人身前。</p>
<p>　“你为什么每天都做这个？”</p>
<p>　“每天？”那人轻声笑了，带土听到了成年男人低沉的声音，“你怎么知道是每天？”</p>
<p>　　少年带土一脸茫然地看着那人，是啊，我怎么知道是每天？他支支吾吾地组织不出话来，进退两难之间头顶一沉。那人手掌覆了他的发顶，用力揉搓了几下。　一头短炸毛被搓地四面翘起。</p>
<p>　　“生日快乐。”</p>
<p>　　“诶？” 带土抬起头，努力就这月光在阴影中辨认那人的面孔。“你怎么知道今天是我生日？”</p>
<p>　 “现在的yzb在做什么，连这个都不教了么？” </p>
<p>　　 他说了一个词，似乎是个姓？这个音节组合熟悉又陌生，带土没有听清楚，“什么？”他听见自己干巴巴的嗓音撞在石头上磕出了回音。</p>
<p>　　那人没有回答，抬头看了看月亮的位置，勾起嘴角笑了一下一抬手，砰得一声，一只瓷瓶凭空出现在空中。在他们眼前直直地直往下坠。</p>
<p>　　带土手忙脚乱地去抓，赶着捞起来，抱在怀里。</p>
<p>　　“打开。”</p>
<p>　　带土依言而行，一股酒香弥散在空气里。“你的酒。”，带土捧起酒瓶垫脚凑到那人唇旁，不料那人将酒瓶推了回来，“给你的。”</p>
<p>　　带土听到这个惊讶地睁大眼睛，“你给小孩子喝酒？”</p>
<p>　　“孩子？”斑笑了，“过了午夜，你已经十三岁了。独挡一面的忍者大人不能喝酒？”</p>
<p>　　带土憋了嘴拔开封口喝了一大口。酒初味是甜的，一股清香从喉咙落到胃里，然后在带土胃里火烧火燎一样辣起来。他呛得咳嗽，抱着肚子弯下腰蹲在路边。那人大笑起来，握住带土的肩膀，将带土整个提了起来。带土身体悬垂着展开，脚尖刚刚触地，被斑拽着抖落了几下。</p>
<p>　　“好小子，喝过我的酒，就是我的人了。”</p>
<p>　　“我叫带土，不叫小子。” 带土挣扎着伸腿踩实地面，用力推开斑的手，气喘吁吁地表明立场。</p>
<p>　　“哦？ 你叫带土，那你可以叫我斑。” 红月滑过中天，阴影不知不觉移到了石头的另一面。</p>
<p>　　带土抬头，这次他看清了斑的容颜，正在三十来岁的盛年，轮廓简练流畅的双颊，扬起的线条刚毅的下巴，还有一双血色的眼，映着天上红色的月。</p>
<p>　　　　　</p>
<p>　三、 还有更荒诞的事情。那就是：如果一个人不推石头了，那又用什么来说明他的存在呢？</p>
<p>　　 带土一惊，从梦中醒来心头砰砰乱跳。他躺在床上，用力呼吸，一下一下地深深吸气，再吐出去，夜晚的寒凉的空气在体内旋转，和缓掉从梦中惊醒的下坠感。</p>
<p>　　 梦？</p>
<p>　　天光已大亮，从床头地方能看到外边的颜色，蓝色的天空和白色的云朵，衬着木叶特色的大红色的屋顶一片热切洋溢的好天气。闹钟紧接着响起，催促带土他应该起床去执勤巡逻了。</p>
<p>　　吃过早饭领了任务牌，从学校出发，到村子大门口结束。路过火影楼三次，栗子屋两次，拉面店一次。下午从拉面店出发到火影楼结束，中间路过栗子屋一次，学校两次，大门三次。</p>
<p>　 太阳西下，建筑的影子在两扇大门间画出一条线，这时候带土就可以下班了，回到警备部与值夜班的同事交接。回家路过栗子屋，买一些点心，配一杯清茶。</p>
<p>　　 有勤务的日子，每一天都是如此。每过一天带土就在日历上画下一笔。充实忙碌的日子流水一般淌过，到了月末日历上的六个“玉”字终于换成了一个月的薪水外加全勤奖金和额外的任务奖励。奖励是为了带土果断处置的几次买卖纠纷、两三次偷盗缉捕。</p>
<p>　　带土带着鼓起的钱袋进了烤肉店，任务奖励支持他来了一顿丰盛烤肉晚饭，算是补全了生日的庆祝礼。</p>
<p>　　那一晚，带土又一次入梦。红色月光下，微微泛白的小路直连天际，将黑色剪影一般的山峰切为左右两半。</p>
<p>　　这一次带土轻车熟路得想象出一块石头，坐在上边，等。山下传来隆隆的响动。带土跳下石头，一路跑过去迎接斑，“斑！”</p>
<p>　　斑推着巨石沿着小径一路走来。那双沾满泥土的手推动着几层楼高的巨大石块前进，身体微微下倾，下颌因为用力而绷紧，面颊紧贴着石头，双脚深深地插入土里,肩膀撑着滚着土的石块、脊背因为用力而显出弓形，完全伸展开的双臂如同一把拉满的弓弦。* 每一步落下的时候，都仿佛有生命力随着脚底的汗水渗入泥土，石块往前滚动了一步，新的生命力在这个间隙里重新注满他的身体。每一步斑的双臂伸展拉开到极限，筋肉绷紧又松开，如同发射过的弓弦放出飞箭后变得松弛，等待下一次扣弦上力。一步又一步，斑均匀i呼吸换气，身体的重心随着呼吸有节奏的抬起再落下。坚实肌肉跟随节奏在健美的身体上流动，从肩膀到大腿，一步又一步，不紧不慢地越过带土的位置，蹚过没有边际的时间，走进那没有尽头的道路。</p>
<p>　　斑与他错身而过没有停留，只留下了似有所指的一瞥。</p>
<p>　　带土看不清斑的脸，只听见了斑沉重的呼吸。豆大的汗水砸落在地上，激起飞扬的尘土，尘埃扬起迷了带土的眼。</p>
<p>　　他惊痛地从梦中醒来，坐在床上大口大口的喘气。身下有些怪异的潮湿，带土哆嗦嗦伸手，摸到一片冰凉。</p>
<p>　　半夜，带土在浴室里盘桓了不少时间，洗掉了刚刚突发状况染污的衣物，又洗净了自己全身。</p>
<p>　　忙完了这一切时间已经不早，带土伏在水槽上泼起水花冷却自己发烫的双颊和额头。床头闹钟如约响起。带土慌慌张张起身要去关掉闹铃，一抬头，带土在镜子里看到了斑的脸。长长的额发垂散在脸前，露出半张面孔，发丝遮盖下的线条清秀流畅，与梦中那粗豪沾染泥土的面孔不同。唯独那双眼睛，透着一模一样血红颜色。</p>
<p>　　镜子里的人对着带土微微一笑。</p>
<p>　　带土惊骇地后退几步，靠在墙面上。斑的脸消失了。 镜子里映出了带土自己的面孔，还没有褪去少年的圆润。明亮的猫一样的大眼睛在清晨的阳光下闪闪发亮，青春期少年特有的期望在双眼里跳舞。</p>
<p>　　带土摇了摇头，将方才那些乱七八糟的画面赶出脑袋，赶着去烧水做早饭。</p>
<p>　　他跑出去赶得很快，错过了镜子中自己眼底的暗红。</p>
<p>　　　　　</p>
<p>　　四 生活正是荒诞的，但只有这荒诞才能证明人的存在。</p>
<p>　　带土走在巡逻的路上。温暖的风撩动他毛刺刺的头发。</p>
<p>　　他来到学校门口。望着通向村口大门的大路。这条路将路过火影楼三次，路过栗子屋两次，路过拉面店一次。如果从村口往回走，到火影楼画一个圈，会再路过栗子屋一次，学校两次，大门三次。</p>
<p> 斜射的太阳在光滑的路面照出刺眼的苍白，各种尺寸的鞋子匆匆从带土眼前通过。他们都有要去的方向，只有带土在原地打转，村口到火影楼，从火影楼到村口。慰灵碑上新刻上了名字，村外传来的断续的消息，而他还在这里。</p>
<p>　　一个多月里，带土已走遍了这条路的每一个分支。劝解了几次纠纷，抓捕了三次盗窃，还捕获了一个疑似潜入间谍的吟游歌者。挺好的不是么，这是很重要的工作，带土说服自己。</p>
<p>　　走着走着，他忽然就着栗子屋前的草坪上蹲下来，揪下几只早生的嫩枝，在指尖揉搓摆弄。</p>
<p>　“如果我就这样在这里过下午会怎样？不去巡逻，也不去查街。会有人注意到吗？我会丢了工作吗？”带土闷闷地想，伏在膝盖上的视线里只有一双一双的脚。路过的脚匆匆忙忙，去往自己的目的地。一双秀气的蓝色忍鞋停在了带土的面前。</p>
<p>　　“琳？”</p>
<p>　　栗色头发的女孩子有一双漂亮的深棕色的眸子。她双手背在身后，在带土眼前俯下来，微微偏着头，柔韧的鬓发拂过苹果色的脸颊落在耳边。“带土，你在做什么？”</p>
<p>　　“巡、巡逻。”</p>
<p>　　“嗯？”</p>
<p>　　“休息，不不，观察一下情况。”</p>
<p>　　琳转过身，揽着外衣的下摆在带土身边并排坐下。整个过程里，她清澈的眼眸一直落在带土身上。</p>
<p>　　"带土很厉害呀。保护好村子，住在这里的居民才能够安定的生活呢。"</p>
<p>　　“也没有啦。其实也没有什么事。”</p>
<p>　　“？”</p>
<p>　　“有点无聊。”</p>
<p>　　“哪里的话。带土做事很认真，又有才华，才会觉得这些普通的事情没有意思啦。”</p>
<p>　　“倒也不是。只是我觉得，这个世界太安静了。”</p>
<p>　　“普通的生活不好吗？”</p>
<p>　　“当然好。”</p>
<p>　　带土捻着那嫩枝，吞吞吐吐。女孩儿的眼睛清澈地照着他皮囊下的挣扎。</p>
<p>　　“我不知道。我只是觉得事情不太对。咱们毕业时发誓要保护世界，让我们爱的人生活的更好。但是我们却在这里，巡逻，送信，按照任务单去做扫地，抓猫。做这些事情怎么能保护世界，保护所爱的人呢。”</p>
<p>　　琳的眼里也露出沉思的表情，过了一会儿她才说，“也许好的世界就是这样吧。平平淡淡的，每个人做自己的小事。一天下来都没有特别的事情发生。带土为什么会这样想事情呢？”</p>
<p>　　带土抱着膝缩了缩身子，让自己的占地面积变得小一点好和他动摇不定的内心相配。</p>
<p>　　“我在这里看见了不一样的东西，和学校里学得、老师教的都不一样。 琳，你知道吗？ 从这里出去的人没有回来过。时不时有消息来，直接送去火影楼。巡逻队也不能阻拦他们。但是除了火影楼的那些大人们，其他人都好像都对这些视而不见，似乎没有发生一样。每天就这样……” 他从膝盖上抬起眼睛，视线尽头是大陆尽头村口那扇半开的大门。“日常生活。”</p>
<p>　琳也跟着将视线投在那扇门上。她沉默了一阵，“我也不知道。带土。作为忍者，服从命令是我们收到的教训。我看着这扇门，不知道看到的和带土眼中的是否一样。我也不知道门外那条路，它的终点在哪里。”</p>
<p>　　“那琳也在看着我吗？”</p>
<p>　　琳将手轻轻搭在带土膝盖上，“带土，你我都是这世界的一部分。我也看着你，我会一直看着你。无论你看到了什么，你的眼睛是不会骗你的。我只要看着你的方向，就好像看到了全世界。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　　五、不管是「悲剧」还是「幸福」，我们都不可避免地在荒诞中。</p>
<p>　　琳走了，她说下午还有一个医疗班的集体任务。带土看着她走远的身影，淡紫色的过膝袜让她纤长的双腿在人群中格外的显眼。然后琳彻底走出了视线范围，带土又回头去看大门。门口有忍者小队在整队。队长带着年轻的队员，三人一组，三组一队，整列核对装备后走出那扇写着【あ】的大门。</p>
<p>　　あ是一切文字的起点，を是一切文字的终点。</p>
<p>　　他们的命运从あ开始，走出了平稳安宁的世界，那么命运的轮盘转到を的时候，他们就回来了吗？</p>
<p>　　带土背对着大门往火影楼返回。勝利を勝ち取る 栄誉を勝ち得る、世界を守る，殺さ れました。 </p>
<p>　 带土呆呆得立在地上，繁忙的退勤时间，人群从身边涌过。一两个躲闪不及的人磕碰在他的肩膀上。带土浑然不觉，呆在原地想着刚才闪过的字句。 他们在战场上被杀死并不算完结。命运的终结只在村子的胜利与荣誉之间。</p>
<p>　　人们选择平淡生活还是选择英勇战斗都毫无意义，作为忍者，迟早要杀死或者被杀。</p>
<p>　　死亡，终结。</p>
<p>　　无来由的惊惶淹没了带土。他转身飞奔去向医疗部，然而琳傍晚的时候已经跟随医疗班出发了。　　“只是去后方战场收容和帮助伤员，阵地已经转移了，没有什么危险的。带队的老师富有经验，”温柔的医疗班留守队长安慰带土，“琳也是呀，不仅是医忍也是一个很强的女忍者。带土对他们有信心哟。过几天琳就回来了。到时候，我一定转告带土君来过。”</p>
<p>　　与医疗班告辞，沉重的脚步自动地带土往自家走去。“很快就回来”，这样的回答并不能宽慰他的内心。尤其是他意识到死亡的现在，终有一死的意识突然从遥远的地方来在眼前，他却只能日复一日的日常巡逻，等她出现在自己面前。</p>
<p> 　　　 </p>
<p>六　既然如此，那么想象两种人：一种人不知道自己的生活就是荒诞，而生活在荒诞中；另一种知道自己的生活就是荒诞，但仍然推石头上山，哪一种更像悲剧呢？</p>
<p>　　 带土回到家，手中拿着下午和琳在一起时拔起的细枝。他把细枝扦插养起来。照顾得当的话，等琳回来的时候，这从枝条应该能发出新根和新枝。</p>
<p>　　 月出的时候，带土终于忙完了家务定例，吃饭，打扫，洗掉衣服，一切杂事做完带土走进浴室为自己放满热水，准备清洗这一天奔走染上的尘土和汗水。接满了水的浴缸表面漾起波纹，带土在水波上看到了斑的脸。</p>
<p>　　 斑这次空着手，坐在悬崖顶端，拖着腮看向下方黑沉沉的山谷。那块每次都伴随他的石头并不在身边。他高高拉直双臂，挺起胸来，左右活动了一下腰背，似乎是注意到了带土的视线，回过头来朝他微微一笑。</p>
<p>　　这个回眸映在带土眼中，一瞬间一股黑色的风穿透水面撩动带土的头发，带着水汽的燥热覆在他的脸颊上。他跳入浴池里，水的帷幕在身后合拢。</p>
<p>带土来到斑的身边。</p>
<p> 　“小子。”斑冲带土招了招手，“来了就过来。”</p>
<p>　　“你那里能看到什么？” </p>
<p>　　 带土小心翼翼地蹚着一地黑沉沉的云雾走到斑的身边，顺着斑示意的方向看过去。</p>
<p>　　山崖下一片黑色的雾盖在地面上。这些浓雾仿佛是一种有生命的物质，伏在地上四处流动，黑色的油一般沉重地雾聚拢、盘旋、伸展，拉长的边缘探出一只只有形的爪子攀附在崖壁上，哆哆嗦嗦地往上爬，到了高度极限又挣扎着伸出爪尖去够再高几分的缝隙，然后这些雾的指爪失去了所有的附着点，翻滚着落回谷地里，被原本盘踞在那儿的一摊沉甸甸的粘雾吞噬融合，不过须臾，新的指爪成型，抓住崖壁再次上行。</p>
<p>　　带土忍住了背后寒毛倒竖的冷感，摇了摇头，“除了雾，什么也看不见。”</p>
<p>　　“再看。仔细看。用你的眼睛。”</p>
<p>　　带土小心扒着石头探身往谷地去看，红月滑过了中天，一道光芒从山崖上投入那浓雾中心。</p>
<p>　　雾气散开，露出一片残垣断壁的城市。这是一个曾经有人的城市，如今礼堂缠绕着森林，高楼被青苔淹没，曾经托起无数美丽生命的石板路被浓雾、污水和杂草吞没。那破弃的城市被红色的月光照亮，仿佛一下子清醒过来，建筑支离破碎的断口，裸露的窗棂，失去了遮挡的大门，同时张开了大口，这些庞大的人造物发出尖利的呼啸。那些曾经的过往，传奇的气质、狰狞的血肉、澎湃的激情、温馨的低语，在带土眼前崩塌，碎裂，化为灰，化为尘土。</p>
<p>　　风从谷底扬起，将这些尘埃送入带土的伸开的手掌中。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　“里是哪里？” 他扬起脸，眼中浮起的红色底色与黑色的勾玉纹样。</p>
<p>　　斑凝神看了一眼带土眼中的血色，转回头看向城市深处淹没在杂草与树木中的祭坛，“世界。”</p>
<p>　　带土呆滞地重复着斑的话，“世界？ 是村子之前的样子吗？”</p>
<p>　　“村子？”斑的反诘带出了笑声，他的手心覆上带土的头顶，支棱起来的头发刮过斑的手心，收回去时抽走了带土拿在手中的细枝。</p>
<p>　　　　“不要拿村子这种肤浅的东西来对比。”斑捏着这枝条，举在眼前，月光穿透那些细软的叶片。黑沉沉的瞳仁扫视着废弃的城市。</p>
<p>　　“仔细看看吧。这是掩盖在村子厚重石板路下的东西。被村子的围墙屏蔽在外，被村里人口的谎言，不断否认，抹杀和拒绝的……真相。”</p>
<p>　　“那为什么我们从不知道？”</p>
<p>　　“看见那个祭坛了吗？ 曾经，有人看见真相，然后一个希望驱走这悲惨真实的人将他杀死在那里。这雾的源头就是他流下的血，是这世界盖上抹不去的印记。”</p>
<p>　　“是你吗?”</p>
<p>　　“什么？”</p>
<p>　　“我认识村里的人每一个人，但是我从来没见过你。你看得到祭坛，你就是被杀死的那个人。”</p>
<p>　　带土几步走到斑的面前，认真盯着他看“我可以帮助你吗？如果帮你把石头推上山顶，你是不是就可以解脱了？”</p>
<p>　　“小鬼~~”斑的声音里已经掩饰不住笑声，整句话都带着忍笑的颤音。</p>
<p>　　“狂妄的小鬼。你不知道那个的重量。”</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　　斑站起身来，顺手将那小小的枝条扔下山崖。树枝颤了几下插进了崖底的松土里。斑沿着上山的那唯一一条小路下山。带土跟上他，喋喋不休地继续，“今天你已经把石头送上山顶。 所以你叫我来，是要告别吗？你离开这里以后，要去往哪里？”</p>
<p>　　斑回头看了一眼带土，眼神里流露出明显地不赞同，似乎有点后悔把带土带到这边来似的。</p>
<p>　　“石头在山下。”斑突兀地阻断了带土涛涛不止的问话。“每天上山以后，石头会回到山下去。”</p>
<p>　　“? ”带土明显愣住了，“那岂不是无用功。你还要继续推它吗？”</p>
<p>　　斑没有回答，用手势比了一个是的。</p>
<p>　　“那你是每天都要推一次吗？ 你为什么要在这里做这样无聊的事情。”</p>
<p>　　斑似乎忍不住笑意一样胸腔颤动着弓起身子。他回头看着带土“你作为一个宇智波，每天在村子里抓偷鸡摸狗的小毛贼，竟然会说我无聊。”</p>
<p>　　“维持治安是有意义的！”</p>
<p>　　斑不置可否地挥了挥手，继续下山的路，“随便你，至少我知道自己在做什么，而且也不用大声强调自己有意义。”</p>
<p>　　带土停在原地，冲着斑的背影大喊，他说村子的安定美好，这里守护了很多温柔善良的人，他的巡视帮助维持了村子的安定。</p>
<p>斑一次也没有回头。 阳光下尘土飞扬的石板路出现在带土的脑海里，他突然愣住，最后只是大声喊道“让我回去。我要回去保护村子。”</p>
<p>　　水流噎住了他的喉咙，带土发不出更多的声音，淹在一池水中无依无靠地扑腾着，终于摸到了一个冷硬的边缘。他顺势勾紧那一条坚冷的硬石一样的东西，双腿努力踢着水底，从水面里抬起头来。</p>
<p>　　是家里的浴室。浴缸里的水已经变冷，带土泡在一池凉水里。窗外，月亮不在天空。</p>
<p>　　水面支离破碎地荡起带土的脸。挑起的嘴角与斑如出一辙的笑容，更惊人的是，他的眼睛，三只勾玉在暗红色的眼底上旋转，和斑一模一样。眼底下一溜血痕，滑下一滴血珠旋转着坠入浴缸水中。</p>
<p>　　一阵战栗掠过带土的下腹。他想到了红月下斑神秘莫测的表情，红色眼睛里魅惑的光，暗红的月色为斑的背脊镀上了一层荧光。斑喷涌舒张的肌肉，双腿修长有力的腿，腰身与脊背笔挺的在前方遥远的地方前进。带土猛地从冷水里站起来，扑过去打开淋浴，再次仔仔细细的冲洗全身。</p>
<p>　　“无聊？不，斑是错的。真实的世界才重要。他的对抗甚至赢不了一块石头。那才是真正的无聊。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　七、 前一种人更加悲剧。因为他的荒诞甚至不属于他自己！而后一种人，也就是西西弗斯，虽然他的命运也是荒诞，他支配了他自己的荒诞，因此我们可以认为他是幸福的。</p>
<p>　 带土徘徊在这条从火影楼到木叶村大门的街道上，每走一遍路过火影楼三次，路过栗子屋两次，路过拉面店一次。然后从村口往回走，到火影楼画一个圈，再路过栗子屋一次，学校两次，大门三次。</p>
<p>　　琳回来了。她看见带土第一眼，就拥抱了他。　　“长大了很多呢，带土。”琳轻轻吻了带土的脸颊，这是带土一生中得到的第一个吻，一个满怀着情谊的，没有爱欲的吻，带着温暖的生命的气息。</p>
<p>　　从那天开始，带土每一个平淡到褪色的下午，因为这个从街角走来的女孩儿变得鲜妍生动起来。带土不再去到梦中的山上与斑对话。偶尔，惯例巡逻后的晚上，阖眼片刻的安眠后，他能瞥见那片红月笼罩的世界。</p>
<p>　　一切似乎都不曾变化。影影绰绰的上山小路在红色的月光下泛起荧光，将黑沉沉的山峰劈做两半。斑从他身边走过，用全身的力气推动石块，上山的路一路轰隆，错身时沉重的鼻息落在他的耳畔。</p>
<p>　　斑似乎不再看得到他。带土却能听见斑的低语，“世界的真相。”斑低沉的嗓音回荡在他梦里，“一个爱的世界，一个杀戮的世界，一个满怀美好愿望终将破灭的世界。”</p>
<p>　　带土张开口，往日曾见的那油一般的黑雾阻塞了咽喉。他发不出声来。</p>
<p>　　斑似乎是回答他又好像是自言自语的说下去。</p>
<p>　　“这个世界上万事万物都一样。我看过无数生命的起落兴灭，留下的只有苦闷、痛楚和寂寞，如果一定要说有什么美好的值得铭记的东西，那就是坟墓前的鲜花吧。” </p>
<p>　　“有光的地方必有黑暗，只要有胜者这个概念，就必定同样存在败者。为了守护爱，憎恨便会随之而诞生。生死爱恨互为因果，不可能被分割开。这现实世界才是地狱。”</p>
<p>　　斑的声音是任塞的歌萦绕在带土的耳边。他不敢听完斑的话。每每从梦中挣扎着爬出来，捂着砰砰乱跳的心口伏在床上，毯子上一片湿淋淋的冰凉。</p>
<p>　　渐渐地，带土习惯于在床上盘成一团，以便在入梦后快速醒来。他开始半夜里站在浴室里冲淋冷水，这个时候带土才勉强允许他自己碰触着还没有完全长成的身体。在幻想里，少年还显得细长的大腿变得饱满，腰身粗壮强韧，伸开的双臂可以推动一整片山崖。他摸到自己的前胸。少年人的身体还是偏柔软的，薄薄一层柔韧的肌肉伸展开覆盖骨骼，年轻人特有的光滑皮肤绷紧在肌肉之上。带土拂过自己的皮肤感受着涩感，想象着下面肌肉饱满喷张的样子，鼓胀的胸肌顶起衣服的前襟，巨大的力量从这里传导到双臂。完美的手臂是忍者的武器，不是这样杨树枝条一样长和细韧的，要更为结实，更为强壮。可以一整天的在战斗中舞动而从不感到疲惫。</p>
<p>　　陌生的渴望从带土腹中升起。他开始渴望力量，渴望知识，渴望看见，渴望勇气，去看这一成不变的灰色的现实……更要勇气去面对斑。</p>
<p>　　忽然有一天，村外的勤务轮到了带土。琳与他在一起，还有另外三个人。他们都去过战场，带土是唯一一个不曾见过外边世界的。</p>
<p>　　“不用想着我，Obito。”接敌前，琳握住了带土微微发抖的手，“你已够强。我相信你，我看到你了。”</p>
<p>　　那一次遭遇战结束得很快。三个敌人倒下，带土的小队五个人全身撤退。然而又有了第二次遭遇战，第三次，无数次。他们为了保护彼此而作战。任务成功了，小队活下了两个人，带土和琳。他们支撑着彼此返回木叶，表彰刻在荣誉墙上。</p>
<p>　　在琳的家门口，琳踮起脚尖在带土脸颊上再一次印上细细的亲吻，来自生死与共的同袍爱意，“带土长大了。 已经是独当一面的男子汉了。”，　　带土接受了琳的吻，告别后难得没有盘桓。他走的飞快，径直回到了自己家。准备好可，他可以去见斑，再去见他一次。现在带土已见过了那木叶围墙之外琐碎的现实，有资格站在斑的面前，斥责他虚妄的谎言。</p>
<p>　　 仔细清洗身体后，带土躺在放满热水的浴缸闭上眼。</p>
<p>　　然而带土没有入梦。他在冰凉的水里惊醒过来，恍惚中看见一双肌肉饱满的腿，沿着上行的山坡一步一步的前进。</p>
<p>　　　　不久后，带土再次执行围墙外的任务。琳与他一队，新的队友，新的战场，新的目标。几天后，又一次任务。墙外的作战接连不断。死亡接踵而至。很多人在组队的时候匆匆一面，然后再也不见。一个又一个死亡的讯息如同无数把锉刀，在他家族遗传而来的纤细神经上磋磨。带土不知道，在这样长久的没有尽头的战争中，自己的肉体和精神，哪一个会先破碎。</p>
<p>　　带土不再有精力去想那些褪色的下午和尘土飞扬的街道。他在清醒的时候充实地战斗，在休憩的时候孤寂的沉睡。切成碎片的睡眠没有梦。 偶尔修整的间隙，他在安然的梦中看到一朵摇曳在坟茔之上的红色蔷薇。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那一天，迟到的结局终于到来。琳死了，她的死确实从一次木马计的潜伏入侵中保存了村子。英勇地死于同伴之手，更是为这个结局添加了悲壮无辜。消息传来的时候，带土看着琳的相片放进墙上，如平常一样，棕色的大眼睛看着带土，柔韧的鬓发拂过苹果色的脸颊落在耳边。</p>
<p>　　这是第一次，琳不再开口喊他的名字，Obito。</p>
<p>     琳的名字刻在慰灵碑上，她的美丽和他的勇气成为永恒，被缅怀，被铭记，被传颂。带土看着泥土覆盖了琳的棺木，小小一方土石覆盖了她的存在。</p>
<p>　　“这不是这真实的。”</p>
<p>　　带土摸着琳的墓碑，冰凉、坚硬、轮廓分明。和琳的温暖柔软一点也不像。“如果连最该被保护的人都在战场上，那我们作战又有什么意义呢。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　没有意义的战斗，没有意义的死亡。我也快要死去了吧。带土和着血倒在碎石与土堆之下，巨大的石堆压在上边。他动不了。流逝时间带走了血，也带走了生命。他有些期望死亡的降临，“如果我死在这里，会到你身边去吗，琳？”</p>
<p>　　他听到了斑的声音。最上边的石头被斑推开了。身上的重量轻了些，他甚至找到了自己手和腿的位置，就摊在周围。但是他懒得费力收回它们。快死了，带土不想再费心挣扎。要做的事情已经完成了，应尽的义务已经尽到了，需走的路将到尽头，那里有人等他。</p>
<p>　　斑不管他的颓废和幽思。保持着每天一次的频率，从带土身上推起一块石头。带土知道斑是要把这些石头推到山顶，然后让石头坠落到山下。然而坠下来就堆积在自己旁边。这就是斑做的事，身上的重量不过是挪了个位置，在带土不感谢他。斑推起石头的吱呀声，只让他觉得吵闹。</p>
<p>　　斑日复一日挖掘还是将他刨出了地面。带土睁开眼睛看了看斑，随即被周围破碎的肢体吸引了过去。他看了很久的，才迟钝地反应过来这些散得到处手、脚、肉块就是自己身体的组成部分。</p>
<p>　　斑看着他恍然大悟一般惊恐地闭上眼睛，突然大笑起来。斑把手中的石头扔在地上，在带土身边坐下，“你这样有什么意思。”</p>
<p>　　“你坚持对我说你在牺牲和献身里找到了自己的价值。其实无论做什么，人到最后都难逃一死。”</p>
<p>　　死去的人留下的，除了悲戚和哀伤什么也不会有。你说你会怀念那个女孩到永远，这个永远不过到你自身的死亡而已。</p>
<p>　　你死在这里会改变什么？你们会被一起遗忘。壮烈的死亡、未曾言表的爱情，还有所谓彼此守护都是无趣的世界一点余兴而已。</p>
<p>　　你献出忠诚的村子。看看它。村子里的人守着一点虚幻的自由，在自我牺牲的幻觉里走向死路。“自由地自豪地充满荣誉的死去，然后，” 斑摆弄了一下带土脱钩的手脚，“腐朽。”</p>
<p>　　带土的眼泪滑落在地上，嘴唇蠕动着，挣扎着嘶吼，“不是的，不是的，不是的。。。”他要压住斑的声音。</p>
<p>　　压力堆在胸口，变成了喷薄而出的呼啸。带土耳边响起来巨大哀嚎，自己四散的手脚飞快地复原、拼合，他感觉自己从地上翻身而起，将斑掀翻在地，模糊而快速地说着一些自己都记不清的话。</p>
<p>　　等他清醒过来，他跨在斑的身上，手压在斑的胸腹之间，深深的指痕压进斑的肌肉。这时他才意识到，刚才的哀嚎出自自己的喉咙。他嘶哑破碎的声带已发不出完整的音节，</p>
<p>　　斑仰面看着他，嘴角上挑带着笑容，甚至有余暇把双手托在脑后。　“你要做什么？杀死真相，再抱着你虚妄的真实从容死去？”</p>
<p>　　斑抽出一只手抚上带土的脸侧，那被泥土和碎石破坏的面孔在斑的手下被聚合，被修补，挽回了一张端丽俊秀的少年面孔。</p>
<p>　　“可惜。”</p>
<p>　　　“什么？”带土的双腕上移，试着掐住斑的脖颈，用力。</p>
<p>　　 斑摊开身体放松肌肉，纵容着他的发泄。青紫色的淤痕在带土的掌下显形。斑一直笑着，笑容仿佛一领面具。他看着带土，空洞的眼睛里带着嘲讽，</p>
<p>　　“你的自欺欺人要到什么。”</p>
<p>　　带土一惊，回头看，身下压着的斑只是一段枯槁的树身，有着斑的外形，矫健遒劲的肌肉轮廓，和斑相同骄傲明艳的面容上出现了木头的裂纹，那一双暗红色的眼睛叠加在黑色的底色上，带着不详的呆滞。这个木质的斑保持着扬起下巴的姿态，偏转头颈，目光落在山巅。</p>
<p>　　带土不由得跟着他的目光看去，真正的斑在那里，裸露的上半身，汗水滴在地上砸起纷乱的尘土，推着最后一块从带土身上取走的石头。他已经快要到达顶峰。</p>
<p>　　黑色的背景里，他身体白的如同一片被海水磨砺的发光的贝壳。似乎是感觉到带土的目光，斑停下来将石头抛上山崖，转身沿着小路下山朝带土方向走来。</p>
<p>　　那块石头少了支撑，摇摇晃晃地丢失了重心开始向下坠落。巨大的石头，带着风磕磕绊绊冲撞着，跳跃着，沿着夹山小道一路隆隆地滚，越过了斑的位置，逼近带土。</p>
<p>　　带土眼睁睁看着那石头靠近，这么大的石头，碾过他们绝无活路。他应该站起来避开，然而破碎的双腿打着抖痉挛不已，肾上腺激素在全身奔涌，带土下意识地抓紧身下木头的人形，无法离开，在这剩余的千分之秒，他的本能让他把自己叠进木头斑的身体里。</p>
<p>　　一眨眼巨石已近在眼前，不甘与愤怒涌上带土的心头，和被埋进碎石土堆时一般。愤怒从心口冲破层层阻碍，沿着胸膛和咽喉冲破口腔，带土口中拖出高昂的吼声。巨大的石块碾压上来，刺痛在双眼里爆开，带土压进石头下，嵌入石块凹凸不平的表面，穿进沉重密实的内里，石头挤压剐蹭着带土破损的外皮，要把带土占据的空间捏成薄片。石头要维持自己的体量，各个方向的压力让带土全身每一个毛孔都尖锐的疼痛，收拢的时空掐住带土咽喉。无法呼吸。血从眼里涌出贴着脸颊抹在石头内部的纹路上。带土挣扎着抬手，手指伸长竭力伸开去够那不存在的救生绳。</p>
<p>　　然后，扑通一声，质感稀疏的空气再次围绕了带土。他从石头中穿了过去，身体在空中展开恢复原状。石头从带土所在的地方通过继续滚滚往下，留下带土伏在原地大口大口的喘气，那段像斑的木料被碾碎，破片撒成一地。</p>
<p>　　带土勉强着用双臂撑起自己，摇摇欲坠的意志力强迫他的腿抬起身体，盯着那些碎木头，思绪在脑子里断断续续地接驳，试着理解这个状况。</p>
<p>　　山上的斑已经沿着小路走到带土近旁。他静默地观看带土的成果，轻轻得笑了。</p>
<p>　　“穿透了那块石头么？宇智波家的孩子啊，爱和恨都是力量的源头。这原来是你的能力。” </p>
<p>　　他一边说一指点上木头人形残存的额头，站着斑化为木料逐渐枯萎在地，带土身下的破木片起了变化，他们合并在一起，重新构成了最初的人形，粗糙的木纹合并成光滑的皮肤，冷暗地表皮透出健康人的白皙，冷硬的树段上再次有了温度。</p>
<p>　　那碾碎的木头斑活了过来，躺在带土身下，清明的乌沉沉的双眸凝视着带土。带土慌张的想要站起来，颤抖的身体不听使唤，他摔倒在斑的身上。</p>
<p>　　斑微微笑起来，坐起来，双臂支撑着带土坐直。斑的指尖拂过带土的身体，少年细长柔韧的大腿变得饱满，腰身成长的粗壮强韧，强韧的双臂仿佛能够推动一整片山崖，斑摸到带土的前胸。少年人的身体还是偏柔韧的，薄薄一层肌肉伸展开覆盖骨骼，光滑皮肤紧紧附着之上。斑的手指掠过涩感的皮肤，仿佛带着时间的魔法，肌肉变得饱满喷张的顶起细软的皮肤，鼓胀的胸肌隆起衣服的前襟，巨大的力量将从这里发起，传到到全身。带土的手臂无力的垂下，随着斑的节奏摇摆着，不知不觉间杨树枝条一样长和细韧的四肢长得更为结实，更为强壮，可以一整天的在战斗中舞动而从不感到疲惫。</p>
<p>　　带土的手臂扬起，与斑缠在一起，推拒着拉扯着彼此。斑一声轻笑，背后生出一簇枝条，枝条飞快伸展，围绕着两人生长纠缠编成花骨朵，将俩人坐在的地方围绕在花朵的心脏。</p>
<p>　　带土抓住这些细软杂乱疯狂的树枝推到一边，树枝反过来缠向他的身体。那些枝条仿佛得到了窍门，疯长的细枝穿过他们身体的间隙，在每一个缝隙抽枝，分茎，带着小小花朵的嫩枝将两人盘绕在一起。绿叶与细茎织造的花朵越长越高，越长越大，在花蕊将要成型绽放的时候，斑抬手掠过带土的胸肌，与斑一样成年而雄壮有力。</p>
<p>　　带土迷醉的张开双唇含住斑的手指，“为什么？” 带土无声的询问，大而明亮的双眼里是镰刀的纹样。</p>
<p>　　“带土，你必须经历这一切，见识过世界的虚妄以后，你就是斑，斑就是我。我把这名字赋予你，我把使命赋予你，你在这里，因为你是...”细密的枝叶向中心缠紧收拢了绿色的花心，将俩人抱在花蕊中。</p>
<p>　　斑的话语截断在空气里，世界静下来了。唯一活动的两个人，彼此纠缠着躺卧在绿枝编制的茧里。</p>
<p>　　世界在等待。</p>
<p>　　山谷里油腻的云雾，从那废弃的城市里探出头来，试探着扩展自己的躯体。那黑色的指爪越过重重山峦，来到了山脚，木枝与藤条编成的茧静置地地方。围绕着那木枝编成的茧房，浓雾小心翼翼试探着碰触着茧绿色的外皮。</p>
<p>　　那丛茧一样密密纠缠的枝叶似乎感应到了，织就的花儿开放，从里向一层层地展开，让出一条通路，献出包裹在里面的秘宝。</p>
<p>　　成年身躯的男子一步一步走了出来，赤裸的双足沉重的踏着地面。他迎面看见了油腻的浓雾抬着触角。带土对着那触角点头，“他不在了。你自由了。去吧。”</p>
<p>　　浓雾欢快的扑腾一下，向四面伸展无数的支角，从那城市荒废的祭坛开始，打着旋扫过整座废城，推动大大小小的落石，攀上那高崖的山顶。</p>
<p>带土张开双臂，拥抱着久违的气流，“起风了。”</p>
<p>　带土捧起月光淋在脸上，转头朝着背后，与村子存在的世界相连的地方显出一抹白光，带土露出笑容，</p>
<p>　　“我是宇智波斑。欢迎来到我的现实。黑暗，可怖，无药可救，但是真实而可爱。”</p>
<p>　　“以及”，他伸手拔起那已经长得亭亭玉立的树苗，枝干在带土手中颤动了几下，化作一条尖端带有原环，悬挂这六片环形配件饰手杖。</p>
<p>　　“有无限的梦。”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------</p>
<p>*1 大标题：来自西西弗神话的七段论说明</p>
<p>*2 肌肉与动态的描写：来自关于古希腊雕塑赏析，因为我写不来这种喷张的感觉，所以文字有参考。</p>
<p>*3 废弃城市： 来自wb 战争研究院的一个关于弃城的描写。有改写。我自己写不来这个凄厉凌厉的感觉。。。</p>
<p> 总觉得结尾那种震撼感不够啊…………挠头</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>